Perfect Valentines
by yaniczranmakane
Summary: February 14. Ranma decided to admit her feelings for Akane but how will he do it. Song: One time acoustic version
1. the preparation

Perfect valentines

Chapter one: The Preparation

ranma is lying on the roof above akane's room (his favorite spot) and he is thinking what to give akane tomorrow.

'what to give her, think Saotome'

Tomorrow is Valentines Day and Ranma decided to admit his true feelings for her. After what happened to Akane at China, Ranma's little unsure

feelings for her is absolutely confirmed.

'Maybe I can give her chocolates or flowers or maybe even a locket with a locket saying my true feelings for her , great thinking Saotome, Akane will

really think your'e a lame guy'

But he has no other options, he went to Nabiki's room

Ranma: Hey Nabiki, can i borrow some money, if you want you can take pictures of my girl side

Nabiki: What for? Is it for Valentines Day?

Ranma: Well, yeah

Nabiki: Oh, you want to borrow money for me so you can give my sis a gift

Ranma: (blushing) Where did you get that idea?

Nabiki: Well in my brain and duhh, just like last Christmas isn't that ri8ght Saotome? (Nabiki laughed)

Ranma: (still blushing) Just give me some money

Nabiki: Don't need to be rude, and Ranma...

Ranma: Yeah

Nabiki: Don't need to pay me. just be sure to give her a nice gift

Ranma: Sure

Akane saw Ranma leaving Nabiki's room.

Akane: What are you doing in there Ranma?

Ranma: Ummm... nothing (he then noticed that Akane has bandages wrapped all over her hands)....Hey 'Kane, why do you have bandages

on your hands

Akane: 'oh-oh'....None of your bussines, excuse me

Ranma: Geez, I'm just concerned

Akane heard him, she was already at her room. She then realized the he was concerned for her.

'Did Ranma really men that' she blushed at that thought

'But that sure is a close one, I don't want him to know I got this wounds from making his gift'

Akane's Valentines gift for Ranma is a towel, like her gift last christmas to him, its also handmade and has his initials sewn on it. She really tried

her best in making the towel mand it came out pretty good (well, better than the scarf).

Menwhile, Ranma is at the mall searching his perfect gft for Akane. He still wants to give her a nice gift but if he failed, he will just stick to his lame

idea. He searched and searched but still nothing. He is about to give up. He then passed by a music shop, he heard a song, it is a foreign one but

after the song was finished, he thought,

'This is the perfect gift for her'

TBC

Review please. Be gentle


	2. the gift

The gift

'This is the perfect gift for her'

Ranma went inside the shop, he saw the shopkeeper, approached him and asked…

Ranma: Excuse me.

Shopkeeper: Yes?

Ranma: I just want to know the title of the song that was played

Shopkeeper: Oh, the title is One Time, it is sung by a 15yrs. Old Canadian boy, it is a really great song, if you want I can give you the lyrics.

Ranma: Sure, one last question, do you know what instrument is best played with the song?

Shopkeeper: Guitar, do you want to buy one?

Ranma: I don't have enough money, do you think I can rent it?

Shopkeeper: Sure

Ranma: Thanks

Ranma left the studio, he then thought

'I forgot, I don't know how tp play guitar, I don't even know if I can sing, Ranma you idiot'

But he remembered that daisuke can, 'Maybe he can teach me'

He went to Daisuke's place

Ranma: Daisuke! (he called)

Daisuke: Coming……Ranma, what brings you here?

Ranma: You know how to play gutar, right?

Daisuke: yeah, why?

Ranma: Can you teach me how?

Daisuke: Sure, come in

(inside Daisuke's house)

Daisuke: Hey Ranma, may I know the reason why your'e doing these

Ranma: (blushing) Well, I decided to admit my feelings for Akane and maybe I can express it by this song

Daisuke: After a long time you are finally going to do it

Ranma: Can we just start, the song is "one time", do you know how to play it?

Daisuke: yes, here I'll show you……

Affter an hour, Ranma was able to plat the song

Ranma: Thanks Daisuke.  
Daisuke: Don't mention it, and I didn't know you can sing that well

Ranma: Me either, I will just leave the guitar here and just get it by tomorrow morning, I don't want to spoil the specail surprise

Daisuke: 'kay and goodluck for tomorrow

Ranma decide to go home, its getting dark and he is starving, he then felt very excited for tomorrow and also scared that Akane might reject him, but he had already gone too far so no matter what, he will still do it.

Coming up: Last chapter

Review please


End file.
